


Moon River

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Cyril accompanies Ashe on a scouting mission, they uncover more than enemy intelligence.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Moon River

Scouting missions weren’t the most exciting, but it was nice to have some company.

Even if this was one of the worst Ashe had ever been on. He and Cyril were drenched from head to toe and from endless rain, not to mention caked in mud up to their waists. 

Shielding his eyes, Ashe looked at the forest ahead. “More mud,” he groaned.

“Nothing to it but to go through it,” said Cyril, trudging ahead.

Ashe couldn’t help but crack a smile as he followed. “You’re right. I’ll try to be more positive.”

“I’m not bein’ positive, I’m just doing what we gotta do.” 

“Well, that’s admirable, too,” said Ashe. Everything about Cyril was admirable. He was reliable, hardworking, and pleasant to talk to—even funny at times. They’d become good friends, and Ashe had missed him during their five years apart.

But now that they were reunited, Cyril possessed some qualities that no one could miss: a handsome face and a shapely ass, to be specific. His whole body was to die for, and Ashe found himself staring more often than he should. 

At least walking behind Cyril gave him the motivation to keep walking, and they made it through the forest. He felt about 10 pounds heavier thanks to the mud, but at least the rain had stopped. From the looks of the dark, clear sky, it was going to stay dry for a while, too. 

“We should make camp,” Ashe said. “And try to dry off. Walking in wet clothes is just going to give us blisters.”

Cyril agreed and helped him set up their tent, then promptly started stripping in plain sight. Ashe’s eyes went wide and he looked away. They hadn’t changed in front of each other before, though not on purpose. One of them was on patrol when the other was alone in the tent, a fact Ashe had used to his advantage a couple times—being around Cyril all the time left him aroused and in need of release almost every day, but Cyril didn’t have to know that. 

“What?” Cyril said. “You said it yourself. We gotta get out of these clothes. Besides, it’s nothin’ you haven’t seen before.” 

Ashe cleared his throat. “Right.” 

He’d been around tons of naked guys at the monastery and in the barracks, but none of them brought a blush to Ashe’s cheeks. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them. But he stripped off his own sopping jacket and hung it on a tree, then chanced a look at Cyril.

His breath caught in his throat.

Cyril had his back to Ashe, bent over as he tried to prop his boots upside down against a stump. He was stark naked, his round ass on full display. When had he gotten so thick? Ashe wanted his hands on that smooth, plump flesh, wanted to squeeze and massage it, wanted to sit Cyril down on his cock and bounce him until they—

“Are you starin’ at my ass?” Cyril asked.

Ashe yelped, cheeks hot, and he looked away again. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

He needed to busy himself, but the only thing he could think to do was strip down, and now he was hard! There was no way Cyril would miss that particular detail. 

But the next thing he heard was laughter, a good-natured chuckle. “It’s okay,” said Cyril. “I don’t mind.”

“What?” Ashe stammered as he fiddled with the fastenings of his pants. 

“I was kinda hopin’ you’d stare,” Cyril went on. “I’ve been trying to get you to notice me ever since we got back to the monastery. Besides finding Lady Rhea, it’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

Ashe whirled around. “What?!”

And  _ wow _ —Cyril was facing him now, just as spectacular from the front as he was from the back, with broad shoulders, a chest sculpted by years of throwing himself into his work, and Goddess, _that cock._ Cyril wasn’t hard but he was getting there, and Ashe could barely process it; Cyril  wanted him to look.

“I was startin’ to think you’d never look at me like that,” said Cyril, that handsome face turning down into a little frown. 

Ashe wouldn’t stand for it. He rushed forward, still in his muddy clothes, and shook his head. “I haven’t been able to stop looking at you for months,” Ashe told him. 

The smile on Cyril’s face was bright enough to light the whole campsite. “Let’s wash off in the river.”

“Sure,” Ashe replied, his voice only shaking a little. “Then we can, you know, talk about it.” His hands got steadier as he stripped off the rest of his wet clothes until he was as naked as Cyril. They were both staring now, and Cyril looked as eager as Ashe felt, right down to his swollen cock. 

Neither spoke as they headed for the water side by side. Cyril’s body seemed to glow in the moonlight, his warm skin tone reflected in the gentle water as he bathed. It felt good to get the mud off, and Ashe rubbed his own legs clean, then slowly dragged his hands up his body until he reached his cock. 

Under Cyril’s eagle eye, he stroked himself from base to tip. The relief wasn’t quite enough to make him moan, but the way Cyril’s eyes went wide got him the rest of the way there. 

“I didn’t really wanna talk right now, either,” said Cyril, and he strode over to Ashe. Boldly, he covered Ashe’s hand with his own and pushed him to stroke faster, until Ashe released his cock and let Cyril take over. 

It was so much better like this—Cyril’s hand was warmer, bigger, and most importantly,  _ his.  _ It wasn’t long before Ashe was panting, almost too dizzy to stand as Cyril pumped his cock harder and faster. Cyril steadied Ashe with his other hand and whispered his name as if urging him on, and Ashe could take no more. He curled forward, streams of come shooting from his cock into the river. Cyril’s hand slowed on his shaft, squeezing harder to work every last drop out, and when Ashe met his eyes, he was smiling. 

“Been wantin’ to do that for a while,” Cyril said as he rinsed his hand. Ashe splashed water on his cock, and, sated as he was, he was dying to touch Cyril. 

But Cyril ran ahead, out of the river, ass bouncing all the way to the tent. Ashe followed. 

“Wait!” he called. “Can I—do you want me to—”

“Inside,” said Cyril. “We’ll catch colds out here.” 

He had a good point, and Ashe ducked into the tent after him. It was dark inside, but he found Cyril easily and pulled him close. 

Ashe took a deep breath and covered Cyril’s lips with his own. Every night of this mission, he’d dreamed of kissing Cyril, of lowering him to the bedroll and making him cry out in ecstasy. Ashe could tell Cyril had about as much kissing experience as he did (which wasn’t a lot), but clumsy and wet was perfect. He let his hands roam Cyril’s slick body, tracing the muscles of his back, lower and lower until he was cupping that round ass. His hands weren’t big enough to hold all of it, and flesh swelled between his fingers as he squeezed.

Cyril let out a moan, breaking the kiss and arching his back to jut his ass out even further in Ashe’s grip.

“I want—” Cyril began. “Need you inside me.”

Now Ashe was the one moaning into the night, dipping his fingers into the groove between Cyril’s asscheeks and wishing he was more prepared. When they’d left on the mission, a moment like this seemed so far beyond the realm of possibility, but now, Cyril’s cock was pressing against Ashe’s stomach, damp not just from the rain and the bath, but because he wanted Ashe so badly he was leaking. 

“We can’t,” Ashe said, even as his heart broke. “I don’t have anything, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Breathless, Cyril shook his head and said, “Me neither.”

“But I still want you in my mouth.” Already getting hard again, Ashe pulled Cyril closer and began to rock against him, still kneading his ass. 

“My cock?” Cyril asked. “Or…”

_ Goddess.  _ Ashe paled at the thought. “Y-your ass?” 

“Been dreaming about it,” Cyril said, his voice creeping higher. “Please, Ashe…”

Ashe nodded, so close Cyril would be able to feel it. Slowly, he pulled Cyril forward, kissing his lips once more before sinking onto his bedroll. Cyril followed, keeping their bodies together, until he was lying on top of Ashe. For a good, long moment, they just kissed, mouths open and hands wandering, until Ashe couldn’t keep his hands away from Cyril’s rim. He broke the kiss to whisper, his voice wavering with nerves, “Sit on my face.”

Cyril shuddered in his arms. “Yeah,” he said, and then again, more confidently, “Yeah.” 

And he rose to a sitting position, his stiff cock bobbing in front of Ashe’s face. Ashe pressed a quick kiss to it, making Cyril gasp. 

“Turn around,” Ashe said, his own confidence growing. Cyril did, bringing his gorgeous ass into full view—the makeout session had given Ashe’s eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. Slowly, Cyril lowered himself as Ashe lifted up, and then—connection.

It was paradise, Ashe’s lips on Cyril’s ass, and Ashe took his time just kissing the skin around his rim, paying close attention to the sensitive patch just beneath. Judging by the noises coming out of Cyril, low and unintelligible, Ashe was doing all right, but he couldn’t resist—he brushed his lips against Cyril’s hole and earned the most beautiful moan he’d ever heard. 

Ashe applied his newfound kissing skills to Cyril’s ass, keeping his mouth open and soft, gently sucking the sensitive flesh. Cyril got louder as Ashe sucked harder, and when Ashe took a chance with a tentative lick, Cyril let out a cry and put his hands on Ashe’s stomach like he was about to collapse. 

Ashe had dreamed of this even before his crush on Cyril, usually with imaginary knights from the books he read, and he’d wondered if it would be awkward or if it would taste bad. With Cyril, it was easy, and all he tasted was clean skin. 

But he never imagined it would be so much more than taste. Cyril was warm, unbelievably warm, and his hips responded to Ashe’s every move, rocking softly on Ashe’s face. It was the most intimate thing Ashe had ever experienced, and his heart soared with every breath, every whimper Cyril made.

But Cyril wanted him inside, and Ashe had never wanted anything more. As if sensing his intent, Cyril spread his legs and arched his back, presenting himself. Ashe took a deep breath and pressed harder with his tongue until the tip passed through Cyril’s tight rim.

A broken sound escaped Cyril’s lips, and Ashe’s cock pulsed. Cyril’s ass was a masterpiece, but being inside him was incredible, like their bodies were one. As Ashe pushed in deeper, he could only imagine how it would feel to have his cock inside Cyril, to be surrounded in his warmth. Ashe reached down to stroke his aching cock and Cyril clenched around his tongue. 

Once Cyril relaxed around him, Ashe began to experiment with thrusting his tongue as best as he could. It wasn’t easy, but it did make things wetter, and that helped him slide in and out. He worked his lips all the while, and Cyril kept grinding against him, faster now.

Ashe kept a hand on his own cock, alternating between squeezing his balls and jerking his shaft, and then he remembered that his other hand was lying useless at his side. Still licking and sucking, he reached for Cyril’s cock to stroke it in time with his own, trying to match the rhythm of his tongue. Moans spilled from Cyril’s mouth as his hips lost the beat, bucking against Ashe’s face, almost too hard. He was close, and that brought Ashe closer, too. He sped his hands, pulling and twisting their cocks as he tried to keep working Cyril’s hole, but his coordination was slipping as he neared the edge. 

Desperate, Ashe jerked them, just lapping at Cyril’s hole, until Cyril came with a shout. Hot streams of come hit Ashe’s dick, his hand, his stomach, and it was too much. Ashe’s head dropped to the ground as he came, pleasure rolling through his body as he sucked in the precious air he didn’t know he needed. His own come dripped down his hand as he slowed his pace, squeezing every last drop from both of their cocks. His face was soaked with spit. 

Cyril turned around, adoration in his eyes and come all over his chin—oops. Ashe must have been pointing at him. He reached up to wipe it away and Cyril smiled. 

“That was somethin’ else,” Cyril sighed as he lowered himself to the ground next to Ashe. 

“It was,” said Ashe, pressing his forehead to Cyril’s shoulder. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Before sunrise, Ashe and Cyril were back to their mission. They couldn’t let their newfound feelings detract from the war effort, after all. But even though they didn’t turn up much information on enemy movements, Ashe thought the trip was pretty successful. 

Still, he left the face-sitting out of his official report to Commander Byleth. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to everyone on the anon meme who was horny for cyril’s fat ass. all 2? 3? of us.


End file.
